


The Knight and His Queen

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: David tells Gillian a bedtime story. Reference to David's song "Someone Else's Girl"





	

“Hi, babe” she says towards the speaker phone  as she sinks down into the hot water of her bathtub.

  
“Hey yourself, Pretty girl” he sing songs as he imagines her naked body slipping below the water’s surface. 

  
She made it back to London the day before yesterday and he is missing her so badly. The first few days after they part is always the hardest. He can still smell her perfume on his clothes and her special scent on his sheets. It is almost unbearable how much he wants her right now. 

  
“Sweetheart, can I tell you a story to help you relax?” he asks with a grin.

  
“Sure babe, that sounds nice” she says with a quake in her voice that most wouldn’t notice but his practiced ear heard it and he knew he had her right where he wanted her. She is desperate for him. She could still see the marks his mouth left on her body as he explored her from top to bottom, repeatedly over the last week. 

  
They didn’t always have time to just be but when that did, they certainly made the most of their time together. 

  
“Once upon a time” he began and she giggled. 

  
“Shhh” he says and he hears her suck in a breath and the water slosh slightly. Oh this was going to be good. 

  
He settled down on his bed and loosened the drawstring on his pants and slid them lower on his hips. He knew it wouldn’t be long before his erection was straining against the elastic and he hopes he can hold off until he can get her there, too. 

  
He starts again, “Once upon a time there was a beautiful Queen held captive by her life in a glass house at the top of a high mountain. She wishes she could just be but the world outside watches her every move. This Queen longs for someone to save her and take her to a unremarkable house nestled in the trees.   
  
One day the Queen meets a handsome Knight... Gillian snorts a laugh and he shushes her again.   
  
“I’ll stop now if you won’t behave and you’ll never learn how this handsome Knight finds the Queen’s special most delicious secret.“   
  
“I’ll be good, I promise.” she says and now it was his turn to laugh. She was not a good girl, of that he was well aware.   
  
He begins once again, “ The handsome Knight meets the Queen as he enters the lavish ballroom. He bows before her and takes her hand, placing the briefest of kisses to the back of her fingers. He bows his body but he’s eyes are on her, her deep blue eyes and full pink lips. The Queen sucks in a breath at the Knight’s boldness. He smiles against her skin just as he releases her hand and straightens up. Her eyes follow the expanse of his chest as he comes to full height, she has never seen anything like him before, so tall and sure. The Queen is staring at him as he moves out of the receiving line to enter the crowd. Her next subject is eagerly waiting to greet her and she is shaken back to the moment by the grasp of a young lady’s hand in hers.   
  
The night pressed on and the Queen is distracted to say the least. She scours the room repeatedly for the handsome Knight. She finally spies him leaning against the back walk of the ballroom, his heavy gaze on her, eyes full of want. She trembled at the look in his eyes. She knows better than to go to him but he is like a magnet, the pull is too strong. As she excuses herself from some bland conversation, she moves towards where she saw him last. She is so small it is hard to see over the crowd but she finally makes it to the far wall and her smile fades. The handsome Knight is gone. She is sure she has imagined his attention and turns to head back across the room when someone grabs her arm. The Queen is about to scream when she sees his eyes and let’s herself be pulled into a nearby alcove. Her breath hitches as he presses her against the wall. His hands are on her shoulders, holding her in place as he searches her eyes to see if this is indeed okay. He hopes he didn’t read her wrong, after all she is the Queen and he could find himself locked away before his next breath. They look into each other’s eyes and exchange more in their silence than hundreds of poets could ever muster in pages of writing. Her eyes say she is lonely and wishes someone would just see her as a woman. His say I see you and want to show you how much of a woman you are to me. The Queen wants to look away, gather her thoughts but he steps closer and hovers in her personal space. He is so close, she can smell his warm skin and she shivers at the thought of it pressed against hers. The Knight breathes in as if to inhale her very existence and closes his eyes in satisfaction. When he opens them again he looks at her, asking permission. The sure force of his gaze propels her to reach up on her toes and graze his cheek with her soft lips. It is his turn to shiver as he watches her lower herself back to her heels. He wishes the room would disappear around them but since that isn’t a possibility he leans down and captures her lips. The Queen whimpers and he takes that as his que to press further. The Knight slants his lips against hers and slides the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. Her hands slide up his heavy coat to lock behind his neck, at that he slides his hands around her tiny waist and squeezes the top of her hips. The kiss continues growing in intensity until they both break apart for air. He can see the flush of her cheeks even in the low light and his pants have become to tight to be considered chivalrous. The air in the alcove is heavy with their breaths, as the Queen seems to regain some composure. He looks in her eyes, as she straightens her dress and sees regret or sorrow or maybe sadness. He doesn’t back away but rubs her right arm as it slides down his to hang by her side. He understands this distance, he is but a subject to her Highness. He doesn’t feel this from her herself but can see she is struggling with the consequences of being caught in an alcove with a lowly Knight. He steps away and searches her eyes, he still sees desire and want so he takes a chance. The Knight kneels and takes her hand. Looking up to her blue eyes he tells her to meet him at the opening near lover’s pass, noon tomorrow. “Dress for a picnic”, he says as he stands and walks away. He doesn’t wait for her answer and she ruffles a bit at his arrogance. Maybe she just won’t show up she thinks as she leans back against the wall and wonders if she will be able to make it till noon tomorrow.   
  
The Queen wakes early and bathes. She picks at her breakfast hoping to find a way to slip off without raising suspicions. She calls for her horse to be saddled and ready by 11. She picks a light summer dress cotton shawl and hat. Her hair is down but pulled back in a twist at the base of her neck. She arrives at the stable and one of the stable hands has a horse saddled as well. She orders him to stay at the stable and rides off towards lover’s pass.   
  
The Knight makes his way to the opening an hour early. He wants to have time to find the perfect spot for their afternoon. He picks a spot under a large tree and spreads out a blanket, the basket with their lunch and a bouquet of white ponies. The Knight mounts his horse and heads for the clearing. He waits for what seems like an eternity before he hears a rustling in the trees. He stills himself for a troop of the Queen’s guard when he sees heaven on a horse coming into the clearing.   
  
He hears a snort and giggle, “hey what’s with the laughing? Don’t you like my story so far?”   
  
“I do”, she says, “but heaven on a horse, really babe!”   
  
“Okay, okay. Are you done with your bath? Want to pause a second till you get in bed?” He asked.   
  
“Yes, she says. “Give me a minute.”   
  
She settles on the bed and let’s him know she is ready to continue.   
He clears his throat and begins again.   
  
The Queen enters the clearing on a grand white horse, she looks so regal and larger than life even though she is so tiny. She sees the Knight at the edge of the clearing and her heart skips. She can’t believe she is here with a man she doesn’t know but has kissed to the end of the world and back. She wonders if it’s appropriate to ask his name at this point. She marvels at the sight of him as he slides down from his horse. Long legs, tan arms, brown hair ruffled by the wind, he was magnificent. She approached and he took the reigns from her hand. As he did his fingers brushed hers and she shivered. She was sure she would burst into flames any minute. He noticed her shiver but said nothing only smiling to himself at what this day could bring. The Queen began to dismount and he took her hand, when her feet touched the ground the Knight bowed and kissed her hand much as he did the night before. The Queen huffed a laugh at the pretense, knowing the same thing he did about their encounter. The Queen realizes she needs to make a fresh start so there was some equal footing.   
  
She took back her hand and straightened her dress, extending her hand once again for him to shake, she said “hello, my name is Gillian. Nice to meet you.”   
  
The Knight, holding her hand in his, lost in how they fit together, said in return “hello Gillian, I’m David. Nice to meet you too.”   
  
They both let out a breath and laughed. David took her hand and began walking down the path to where he left their picnic. Gillian relaxed and fell into step by his side wondering how they seemed it fit together so naturally. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight before her. No one had ever asked her on a picnic and she suddenly felt sad and melancholic. Was this what she had been missing, light easy times because she feared people would talk, think less of her because she was a woman with a life and lover. The tug of David’s hand brought her back to the present.   
  
“What do you think? To commoner?” He asked with a wink. She would have been offended except for the smile on his face.   
  
Gillian replied “No, I love it. It's so nice, David. Thank you”   
  
David blushed at the compliment and pulled her down to the blanket. They sat for a minute or two and looked at each other. She couldn’t believe the handsome Knight was here, dark blue trousers, light linen shirt strategically buttoned to show his upper chest and pouty lips just asking to be kissed. He tried to keep his perusal to a minimum but the cut of her sleeveless dress, bare shoulders and legs made his mouth water. He cleared his throat, tore his eyes away and opened the basket. Inside held light sandwiches, olives and a bottle of wine. They became lost in conversation about everything and nothing. She shared the story of her cat the wouldn’t grow and he told her about hurting his eye in a jousting match. They laughed and shared brief touches as they finished their picnic. The wine had relaxed Gillian and she felt free from the pressure of the prying eyes of the world. Equally, David made her feel safe and content. She sat her wine glass behind her on the grass and took a deep breath. David took the glass and put it back in the basket, he turned to her and looked in her eyes.   
  
He asked, “Are you ready to go back?“ Searching her eyes, he hoped she didn’t. A simple, “No” was her answer. He leaned towards her and captured her lips. It was like they had been kissing for years not minutes. He decided they must have known each other in another life to be able to fit together so completely. Gillian sat up straighter to gain some height advantage. She turned her body so her right hip touched his right hip and her knees faced opposite his. His lips parted hers and the kiss deepened, his tongue was like velvet as it circled hers. Her hands had been in her lap but she moved her right hand to rest on the blanket by his left hip. This allowed her chest to brush against his and he broke the kiss. The feeling was overpowering and he looked at her flushed face. Your Hi… , He stumbled. I’m sorry Gillian, God I haven’t felt like this in so long. She straighten and became self conscious. She wanted him so badly. A man she just met but felt like she knew forever. He saw the shift in her and brought his hand to cup her cheek. She turned into his hand and looked into his eyes. His eyes were green and blue and gold and brown and so, so full of truth that he could have told her the moon was made of cheese and she would have believed him. With his hand still on her cheek he ran his thumb along her lips and asked with his eyes for permission. She blinked and relaxed back into his chest. He raised his free hand and cupped her face. Kissing first her nose then her forehead then her lips, he marked each place as his own.    
As their lips met again there was an understanding, this was perfect, right and forever. Gillian initially took the lead putting everything into their kiss. She kissed him like he was water and she had never been so thirsty. Her hands ran up his chest, over his shirt. His muscles jumped at her bold touches. His hands couldn’t resist her body either. He skimmed her waist, running one hand up her ribs to the underside of her breast. She sucked in a breath and reached for his hand to move to where she wanted it. They both sighed as he palmed her breast through her dress and gently rubbed his thumb across her nipple. She took her hand away from his, confident he knew what she wanted. Gillian moved her hands to his shoulders as she kissed down his tanned neck. Her tongue licked the salty taste from his skin as she moved to the next spot. Her fingers slid down his chest to work on the buttons if his shirt. As she slipped the last button free, David broke their kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He didn’t take his hand from her breast but stilled his movements. They were both panting when he asked if this was what she wanted. He wanted it but she had so much more to loose if they were caught. He wouldn’t fare much better but he would never want her to suffer because of him.   
  
Gillian looked into his eyes and said, “this is the first time in a long time that I have felt alive. No one sees me as a woman, just as the Queen. I’m untouchable and protected. I want to live before it’s to late. You have been the only person that I truly thought saw me as Gillian. Please don’t say no now.” She lowered her chin and shifted away from him. David stilled her movements and raised her chin with his finger. “Gillian” he explained, “when I saw you last night I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen. You’re right about being seen as only the Queen and I to was guilty of that until I saw you. I saw you as a woman, so perfect and then you looked at me. I was your equal and I thought if she would just let me in I can show her how precious she is to me.”   
Gillian leaned in and kissed him again. No reservations, no holding back. As the kiss deepened she moved her legs to straddle his hips. David shifted on the blanket and her legs wrapped around his back. He thought if this is how I’m going to die, so be it. He once again moved his hand to her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple. It was so taught that he thought it might break though the light fabric. She moaned as he continued to flick her nipple. She moved her lips to his throat and licked his pulse point. It was his turn to shiver and she smiled against his neck. Her tongue slid down to his collarbone and she nipped him with her teeth. David jumped at the sensation, two can play that game he thought. He moved his free hand to the back if her dress in search of the clasp. Finding it he undid the closure and felt her dress slip free of her breasts. He returned his hand to her body and began to pinch and roll her nipple. The Queen moaned and arched her back, her tongue slipping off his body, her mouth slack. The Knight moved one hand around her back and up between her shoulders, while the other cupped the back of her neck. He gently turned their bodies to lay them down on the blanket. His mouth pulled free from her breast with a pop. He looked into her eyes and saw the same desire he felt reflected back at him. David searched her eyes for a second more before Gillian reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss was slow but deliberate, lazy in action but quick with passion. He ran his fingers down her slim neck, along her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts. He slipped his fingers under the material at her waist and stroked the smooth skin on her abdomen. The Queen trembled at his touch. She could feel his erection pressing into her hip and couldn’t wait to fully see his body. She ran her hands over his shoulders and under his shirt. She slipped her fingers down his smooth back as she slid the material off completely. Laying his shirt aside the Knight again slipped his hand under the waist of her dress, the Queen sucked in a shaky breath as his fingers dipped lower. It had been far too long since her had experienced this feeling by someone else’s hand. Her hips arched up off the blanket in a shameless display for more contact. Gillian hadn’t been this aroused in years, she was sure that her silk undergarments were ruined at this point. David broke their kiss and pecked her nose as he looked into her eyes. With a crooked grin he asked her if this dress pulled over her head or slipped off her hips. She stilled her movements and drew in a breath. This was now the moment of truth, as much as she wanted to have his bare body pressed against hers, she knew this was the point of no return. He removed his hand from her lower body and raised up on his knees, he pulled her up with him and she covered her breasts with her crossed arms. Modesty was silly since his mouth has explored them so thoroughly but she blushed at his gaze on her chest. He could see her inner struggle and took her hands, entwining their fingers. Hands at their sides, the Knight spoke softly. “Stand up please”, he directed. The Queen stood without hesitation using his hands for support. He remained on his knees, now eye level with her perfect breasts. He longed to take a dusky nipple in his mouth but instead released the fingers of her left hand and moved his right hand to her waist. David slipped to fingers under the material and tested the resistance. Even though she was petite, he didn’t think there was enough give to slide the dress over her hips. He shook his fingers free from her right hand and moved it to skim the hem of her dress. She signed and shut her eyes against the tremors that overtook her. He hands slid up her thighs bringing the material of the dress with them. His fingers slowed as he reached the silk of her panties and it was now his turn to tremble. His hands continued their path, over her hips and past her breasts, she lifted her arms and he pulled the dress free of her body. He shook the dress and folded it in half as he reached around her back to lay it across the picnic basket. Returning his attention to her, he once again eased her down onto the blanket. His breath was ragged and his pants unbearably tight as he ran his hand over her shoulder, down to her breast to tweak her nipple. She started slightly but then relaxed into his touch. He lowered his head and drew her taut nipple into his mouth. Gillian couldn’t imagine how she lived without this for so long. It was both bliss and torture at the same time. His tongue lapped at her breast twice more before he moved his mouth lower. She sucked in a short breath at the thought of  what was to come. He slipped even lower and dipped his tongue into her navel. Her hands went to his hair and she stroked the soft strands. David ran his hand down the outside of her thigh, past her knee to her ankle. He gripped her ankle and slid her foot up the blanket, her knee bent and he released her ankle as he pushed her knee to the side. Other than the covering of her panties she was completely open to him while he was still half clothed. From her knee, David trailed the backs of his fingers along her inner thigh and Gillian once again raised her hips off the blanket. She was craving his touch to the point she was about to order him to comply with her need. She figured there were perks of being the Queen that could come in handy. He didn’t miss her rocking hips and draped is left hand across the stomach to still her movements. His fingers reached the apex of her thighs and he slid a finger under the silk of her panties. Lowering his head to brush his cheek along the soft material, he inhaled long and slow. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting her. Her hands in his hair were not subtle and they pushed and turned his head in the direction of her need. A noble Knight such as he was, he could not leave a lady in distress. David shifted his body to rest on his heels between her spread legs and brought her knees together to rest on his left thigh. He hooked his fingers under the waist of her panties, sliding them past her knees and off her ankles. He rubbed her right knee and slowly moved it to the other side of his legs. The sight before him took his breath away. His Queen lay bare to him, flushed face, chest heaving, folds glistening and he prayed that this wasn’t a dream and if it was please don’t wake me, he begged. David leaned forward and put his hands on each side of her shoulders, leaning lower his kissed her parched lips to moisten them, he leaned even lower to brush his chest against hers. Her back arched at the contact and she whispered please against his lips. He moved his mouth to her ear and in the same tone she used, told her how beautiful and perfect she was to him. Her nipples hardened further as he slowly inches back down her body, kissing and nipping as he went. When his chin brushed her damp patch of curls he stopped to compose himself, he wasn’t sure after so long that he wouldn’t embarrass himself but the reassuring brush of her fingers through his hair steeled him to his task. Raising his head he looked into her eyes, their silent conversation told them both this was right and to not hold back. Hold back, he didn’t as he pushed himself the down last few inches. His tongue flattened against her folds and licked her from the bottom of her opening until he reached her bundle of nerves. Gillian left out a cry at the contact and he repeated the motion. Laying on his stomach, his hands were free to press her thigh further apart. Spread open to him he lapped and sucked her juices line a dying man. The Queen began to push her hips into his mouth for more contact and he didn’t disappoint. Using the thumb of his right hand he ran the pad up and down her opening, mimicking the path his tongue just took. His tongue now free he brought up his left thumb and opened her fully and latched onto her clit. Gillian let out a moan and tighten her hands in the Knight’s hair.   
  
He heard a moan over the phone just as he reached that part of his story. “Sweetheart?” he whispered.   
  
“Please don’t stop, babe!” She begged. He knew the feeling, his erection was getting painful and he released it from his pants as he continued his story.   
  
David sucked her clit between his teeth as he pushed his right thumb inside her. She was so wet and so tight that he thought he would faint as he pushed in further. Gillian bucked her hips and he slid his thumb out of her body and up to circle her clit. She was panting now, a sheen of sweat across her brow as she dug her heels into the blanket. David again ran his thumb around her clit and back to her opening entering her swiftly. He coated his thumb with her juices and slipped it from her and down to the delicate skin between her beautiful pussy and ass. At this new sensation Gillian startled and lowered her legs. David kissed the inside of her thigh up to the crease of her leg, he brought his hands up to her legs and gently eased them apart. He looked up to met her eyes, his mouth glistening with her essence in the afternoon sun and he saw eyes so dark and full of lust with just a hint of concern. His eyes said trust me and she relaxed again. He returned to his previous position, tongue on her clit thumb pushing slowly in and out if her wetness, once he knew she was getting close again he slipped his thumb out of her and slid it down the crease of her ass. She tensed once more and he stilled but didn’t pull away. He brought his tongue back to her opening and pushed inside, over and over then slowly drew it up to circle her clit then back to slowly enter her again. Her back arched and his thumb forgotten for the moment she whimpered and her thighs trembled. He left his thumb pressed to her delicate hole and eased his forefinger into her wet pussy along side his tongue. Gillian cried out and he took his left hand to cover her mouth. He brought his tongue back to her clit, her fingers tightened in his hair, he quickened the speed of his finger as he felt her muscles clench. She was dripping wet, her juices coating his thumb and he inched it inside her ass. He was glad that he had her mouth covered because the combination of his tongue on her clit, finger in her pussy and what he supposed was her first anal experience caused her to scream as she came. A primal, cathartic scream, like she was exercising demons. Her body jerked and shook as he stroked her through her orgam. David removed his fingers from her heat and climbed up her body, wiping his mouth on his forearm as he went. He kissed her flushed cheeks and sweaty brow before capturing her lips. “David”, she breathed as he lay by her side. “I, um, I” she stuttered. “That was like nothing I’ve ever experienced.” He chuckled, “Glad to be of service, my lady” His comment hit a little close to home and Gillian raised an eyebrow at him. He winched and ducked his head not wanting to spoil the moment. She smiled and moved to kiss his lips. The Queen gently pushed him onto his back and slid her tongue along his. He signed when her small hand fluttered down his chest to the buttons on his trousers. The Knight had been painfully hard since he saw her bare breasts and couldn’t wait for relief. Gillian opened his pants with surprising ease but didn’t slip her hand in side, instead she crouched beside him breaking their kiss. He leaned his neck up to recapture her lips but she had other things in mind, she kissed down his throat and his head fell back to the blanket. She continued down his chest to his left nipple which she nipped and licked. He let out a shuddering breath when her tongue snaked along his ribs and circled his navel. The hairs on his abdomen stood on end when her mouth bushed the delicate skin just above his open trousers. She raised her head to look in his eyes as her tiny hand slipped under the open fly of his pants. Their eyes locked as her cool fingers grazed his overheated flesh, she smiled at the contact and his eyes slipped shut. Gillian turned her attention to the feel of him in her hand. How could she have thought that this wasn’t necessary or needed in her life, that other people’s opinions and perceptions were more important than the feel of his cock, all steel and silk and perfection. She licked her lips and moved her hands to his hips so she could push down his pants. He lifted his narrow hips and his erection sprang free. The Queen’s eyes went wide at the sight of him, she had felt his hardness against her hip but hadn’t imagined what was under his clothes. The pause in her movements brought his hands to her thigh and he stroked her gently. She took her eyes off his erection and looked back at his face. Her eyes told him that even though she wasn’t a virgin she hadn’t had many lovers and certainly not one as endowed as he was. She blushed as their eye conversation told him what he thought was true. He patted her leg and sat up, taking off his boots and pushing his trousers off his legs. He turned to face her and stretched his legs on either side on her body. He took her hand and steadied her as he helped he unfold her legs and drape them over his thighs. They were both naked her legs again spread open to him, his thick cock standing proud between them as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips. He backed away and took her hand, looking in her eyes like he did before her orgasm. David places her hand on him and wraps her fingers around is cock, his hand over hers and begins a slow rise and fall along his erection. She looks on in amazement as he grows harder and she swallows a lump in her throat, wondering how two people that seemed to fit perfectly together will be able to work out this next act. He sees her questioning look and whispers that he loves her and won’t ever hurt her, her eyes glisten with tears at the thought of both love and his body above hers as he presses inside for the first time. The Knight squeezes her hand to keep it in place as he removes his hand from hers, he runs the backs of his fingers down her inner thigh to her still wet folds. The sensation of him in her hand and his fingers in her almost send her over the edge again. David knows she ready, even if she’s nervous so he removes his fingers and reaches for her hand on his cock. Her tense muscles are not lost on him and he wonders how the ruler of a country could be nervous about sex with him. He eases them back to the blanket and rests between her thighs, her eyes equal parts desire and fear. The Knight kisses her for all he’s worth as his cock slides against her warm center, she relaxes into his kiss and raises her hips to meet his. He rests on his left arm and moves between their bodies to guide himself into her. She thinks it’s funny to be nervous about something she wants so badly but his movements cause her to tense, slightly. He places himself at her moist entrance and eases in, Gillian sucks in a breath and David stills, “relax”, he whispers and rocks his hips slowly. He reaches for her right leg and places it high on his hip. He shifts his knees closer to her ass, causing her hips to rest on the back of his thighs. In this position her back is arched and pelvis open, he leaves the tip of his cock inside her and runs his hands over her stomach, up her ribs to her breasts. He palms the heavy mounds and pinches her nipples between his fingers. She aches her back higher causing him to push further inside her, he takes her hips to still her movements and raises one hand and licks his fingers, he circles her nipple with his wet fingers as he rocks his hips again. The slow pace and her tight walls are going to kill him, he leans forward on his arm and pushes in a  little more. At this Gillian half groans, half moans and he eases out a few inches and pushes back in, repeating the motion several times. He looks down were they are joined and sees her juices coating the first few inches of his cock. It is his turn to groan at the sight and he pulls her other leg up on to his hip and and slips his hand under her lower back. He watches as inch after inch disappears inside her, his resolve is slipping and he almost cries out when his balls finally brush her ass. The Queen is flushed and panting, moaning and gripping for his body to press against hers. He obliges and slips his arms under her shoulders and begins to thrust. The Knight has been on the verge of orgasm since she slipped her hand in his trousers and he is willing his body to hold off just a little while longer. The look of bliss on her face is almost his undoing, her eyes hooded, mouth slack and cheeks flushed. David brushed his lips to hers and whispers for her to let go. He wants to slip his hand between their bodies but her legs are gripping his hips so tightly he can only angle his thrusts in an effort to graze her clit. The new angle seems to do the trick since he feels he internal muscles grip him harder. He takes this as his clue and speeds up, pounding into her tiny body. She starts to cry out as her body stiffens and he kisses her through her orgasm to keep her quiet. He  thrusts twice more and reaches for a linen napkin used for their picnic. After his next thrust he pulls out and comes into the napkin pressed against her stomach. He lays heavily on her body as she strokes his damp hair, placing kisses to any spot of skin she can reach. The Knight rolls to his side to allow her to breathe and strokes her arm, the Queen shivers at the loss of his body heat. They lay in silence for a few minutes to catch their breath. Suddenly the passion and recklessness of yesterday and today weighs heavy in the air. The Queen sits up and reaches for her dress and panties. The Knight cleans himself up and pulls on his pants. He sits and looks as her naked body is covered by the beautiful dress he couldn’t wait to peel off her skin. She turns towards him and he stands, leaning in for a kiss. She gladly accepts his lips on hers and sighs as they part. Her eyes search his, hoping they don’t show conquest, knowing they won’t but she is worried just the same. What she sees instead is joy, love, want and doubt and she bets he probably sees the same in hers. How will this work, how will they see each other without everyone finding out. Is this worth it, is he worth it, she wonders. His eyes plead with her to stop thinking and just be but he knows it will take much more convincing to get her to believe that the Knight is already in love with the Queen and no amount of prying eyes can change that fact.   
  
He hears a sniffle and asks, “Babe are you alright?”   
  
“Yes, it’s just, well, well that was beautiful,“ she says.   
  
“I didn’t want to make you sad. I actually hoped for the opposite in fact.” he mused   
  
She laughs and says, “Oh it had the desired effect but the ending Babe, is that how you feel?”   
  
“Well,” he begins, “I guess, I wish somethings were different but I wouldn’t change a day if it meant I couldn’t have you at all.”   
  
She sighed contently, “I heard a song recently. It went something like a Queen makes a man a King. Maybe your David and Gillian can teach us a thing or two. Goodnight Babe, I love you.”   
  
“I love you, too. Sweet dreams,” he whispers.    
  



End file.
